gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Predator
: The Predator (known as the Police Predator in the HD Universe) is a Police assault boat used by the police force. It has appeared in every game since Grand Theft Auto III ''(except ''Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars). Description In all of its appearances, the Predator serves as the main way of naval transport for the Police in the 3D and HD Universes, appearing sometimes patrolling areas (HD Universe), and roaming in water areas when the player has a wanted level. The Predator is a speedboat designed to serve local Police Departments, but its performance is typically slightly inferior to even the most basic of speedboats such as the Speeder. However, the Predator is an unique in that it has built-in .50 caliber machine guns on both sides of the hull, the boat shoots the same rounds as the helicopter Police Maverick. But in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the boats have the Little Willie rounds, thus giving the player the ability to destroy any other boat directly in front of them; however, the guns are also revealed to seize briefly after prolonged firing, implying it is reloading ammunition. Being a Police Boat, the Predator will, with the exception of GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, appear if the player has a wanted level and is on water ; however, despite being a Police Vehicle, the Predator does not have Vigilante Missions associated with it. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, an officer will be on the roof of the boat and will shoot the player if they have, at least, a two star wanted level. The Predator has been seen driving around San Fierro Bay if the player has no wanted level or lock stars cheat activated. In GTA San Andreas, the Predator also has the ability to use the radio, despite being a Police Vehicle. It also has emergency lights, but no sirens. In GTA IV, the Police Predator does not have the built-in machine guns, having been replaced by two Police Officers at the back who will shoot the player with Carbine Rifles; the Predators themselves only begin to appear from a two-stars wanted level onwards. They will be more aggressive if the wanted level is higher. In GTA V, the Coast Guard rides in the Police Predator are armed with Micro-SMGs. Gallery Variant The Predator serves as the basis of another boat in GTA III, known as the Ghost. Appearing only in the mission Gone Fishing, the Ghost sports an entirely blue (PS2 version) or black (PC version) body and lacks the twin machine guns of the Predator. Locations GTA III * At the docks next to Asuka Kasen's apartment, Newport. * By the northern runway of Francis International Airport. * At the Porter Tunnel dock in Portland after unlocking Staunton Island. GTA Vice City * Below the Links Bridge, next to Leaf Links. GTA San Andreas * Spawn in the water when having a wanted level of 2 stars and more, can only be acquired during police chases by killing its operators. GTA Liberty City Stories * At the docks next to Asuka Kasen's apartment, Newport. * By the southern runway of Francis International Airport. GTA Vice City Stories * Can be commonly seen around Downtown and Hyman Memorial Stadium by the Helipad. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * The only way to obtain one is by having a two stars wanted level in the water. When the boat is near, kill the Police Officers onboard and clear your wanted level. GTA V * Spawns when the player is either close to or in the water with a two-stars wanted level or higher. * Patrols around Fort Zancudo and Los Santos International Airport. Trivia * Despite being a police vehicle, the player's wanted level does not go up if he collides with the Predator in another boat (3D Universe only). * In GTA San Andreas, if the player ever climbs on board the Predator with the never wanted cheat, the policeman who drives the boat will jump off the boat and drown. This glitch also happens when the player climbs on board any boat with a pedestrian in it. * On the mobile version of San Andreas, the boat lacks a button to fire its guns unlike other armed vehicles. The player must use the drive-by buttons to shoot. * It can be very difficult to obtain and keep a Predator in GTA IV, because once it is boarded, others will spawn and fire on the player. * In all first launch 3D Universe games of GTA, if the player shoots another Predator that is controlled by a police officer with built-in machine guns, it won't give wanted level. They are usually fixed in later launches and spinoffs. * In GTA V, a map of the Alamo Sea and Sandy Shores can be seen inside the Police Predator. Also seen in the Dinghy. * It gives the player a Carbine Rifle upon entry. See also * Coast Guard Launch, GTA Chinatown Wars equivalent. Navigation }} de:Predator es:Predator fi:Predator fr:Predator pl:Predator sv:Predator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Water Transport Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Boats Vehicle Class